


Big Brother, Little Brother

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boarding School, Boarding School AU, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Patron Saint of Lost Causes, Sickfic, psolc verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: Aaron is sick, Spencer wants to help. Alex is amused.Part of themetaphorgirl s boarding school au, Patron Saint of Lost Causes. If you haven’t read it yet, go do so!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Big Brother, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themetaphorgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetaphorgirl/gifts).



> Spencer takes care of Hotch in the way that he’s been taken care of in the past. Pure fluff

To say Hotch is stressed would be a major understatement. He’s always stressed, but today is worse than he’s been in awhile. His math homework is not being kind, and on top of that, he has a giant list of practice problems to complete before his test on Friday. It’s already Wednesday evening, and Aaron skipped dinner with everyone else so he could have more time. Well, that’s what he told them. In actuality, he hasn’t been feeling well at all. He’s not sure if it’s from stress, or not having the best diet in the last week or so, but something is bothering him. The teenager bites his lip, frustrated that he can’t solve the problem he’s on. Scooting his chair back, he stands, stretching his arms over his head. 

“I’ll take a break,” Aaron mumbles to himself, running a hand through his hair. “Just a little break.” 

He digs through his backpack, finding a half full water bottle and downing it in a few seconds. He sort of wishes he didn’t though, Aaron’s face twisting into a grimace when his stomach gives a lurch. He sits back down in the chair, slumping over his dreaded worksheet. It’s even harder to focus with an amplified ache all throughout his body, specifically in his head and stomach. He could be coming down with something. The headache could simply be from studying for far too long in his lowly lit room, but this ache all over feeling has been going on for a good few days. It’s winter too, and Aaron always comes down with something around this time. That, piled up with completely stressing out over his test, is just a recipe for disaster. 

Aaron leans back in his seat, rubbing a tentative hand over his middle in hopes to soothe his upset stomach. He absolutely does not have time for this. He has to get these problems done and pass the test on Friday. And- someone’s at his door. Aaron listens to the light patter for a moment, sighing deeply. Spencer. He gets up, walking towards the door just a bit slower than usual. Opening the door, a small smile finds its way onto his face, looking down at Spencer. 

“Hey, kiddo. Why aren’t you with everyone else?” Aaron asks, opening the door a little wider. 

“I missed you at dinner,” Spencer frowns, throwing his arms around Aaron’s waist and hugging tight. “Can I be with you now?”

Aaron has to admit, he’s a little surprised that Spencer wants him and not Alex, but his heart swells a little nonetheless. “I- of course. I just have some work to do, but you can stay.”

Spencer nods, letting go of Aaron after a moment. “I’ll be quiet so you can work.”

He climbs up on Aaron’s bed, pulling a book out of his backpack. Spencer’s true to his word- he stays quiet while Aaron studies, just enjoying being in his presence. However, it really is only a few minutes until he pipes up again, putting the book down. 

“Hotch?” Spencer peeps. “Alex gave me stuff to give you since you missed dinner. I couldn’t put any real stuff in my bag, so it’s bunch of small things.”

Aaron turns to him, watching rather amusedly as Spencer pulls the makeshift dinner out of his backpack. The young boy takes out a granola bar, two apples, and several rolls securely wrapped in many napkins. 

“I bet those were from JJ, huh?” Aaron chuckles softly. “Thanks, bud, but I’m not very hungry right now.”

“But why?” Spencer frowns, looking down at what he brought. “I brought two apples because you like them a lot. And you should be hungry, you didn’t even eat yet!” 

“I don’t feel good, Spence,” Aaron sighs, regretting it as soon as it slips out. 

“You don’t?” Spencer asks, eyebrows raised. “You shouldn’t be studying if you’re sick. You should lay down, Hotch.”

“Okay, Alex Miller,” Aaron huffs, rolling his eyes. 

“More like Alex Miller and Aaron Hotchner,” Spencer shoots back. “You two always take care of me when I’m sick. Let me take care of you now!”

Aaron stares at him, seeing the determined look on the young boys face. “I have to study. My test is on Friday.”

“You can study tomorrow,” Spencer reasons, hopping off the bed and pulling on Aaron’s arm. “At least come lay down.”

The teenager sighs, but reluctantly gets up, wondering why he’s actually listening to a ten year old. Spencer shuffles into the tiny bathroom, returning with the small garbage can in his arms. 

“It’s in case you have to throw up,” Spencer explains, prompted by Aaron’s raised brow. 

“How do you know it’s my stomach that hurts?” Aaron questions, just feeling like teasing Spencer a tiny bit. 

“I know, because you didn’t want to eat dinner and you keep sipping your water. When I get sick, you make me take tiny sips and not big ones,” Spencer says exasperatedly. 

Aaron accepts it, rather impressed with how observant Spencer has been in his short time being here. He lays back in bed, not wanting to admit that it feels a lot more comfortable than his chair. He smiles a tiny bit when Spencer crawls into bed next to him, squeezing in close. The younger boy wraps himself around Aaron’s middle, rubbing his small hand over his abdomen. 

“What are you doing?” Aaron asks, already starting to drift off now that he’s in bed. 

“Alex does this when my stomach hurts,” Spencer whispers, nuzzling against his neck. “You do sometimes, too.”

“Mhm,” Aaron hums softly, eyes closing. “Wake me up if you need me.”

Spencer laughs softly, just cuddling up. He won’t be waking Aaron up anytime soon.   
*  
Alex is in the library with the others, just doing some shelving. She doesn’t even have a shift right now, but just wants to occupy herself. It’s then that she realizes Spencer isn’t there, he always wants to help. 

“Hey, where did Spencer go and how long has he been gone?” Alex asks, turning towards the group of them. 

“Don’t worry, he wanted to be with Hotch so he went to his room. He went there right after dinner. He brought the “dinner” you got together, remember?” Dave tells her. 

“Oh yeah!” Alex nods. “I completely forgot. I guess I just thought he’d be back by now. Maybe I should check on them.”

“Yeah, it’s been a little while,” James agrees. “The rest of the kids should start heading back soon too. It’s early, but look at them all.”

Alex glances at the rest of the kids, her heart warming at the sight. Derek is already passed out, exhausted from practice. JJ and Penelope are curled up over her computer, both looking half asleep as they watch a tv show. Emily, though technically one of the big kids, is looking rather tired herself, all homework abandoned on the coffee table. 

“Oh, look at them,” Alex coos. “Today was a long day, especially for Derek and JJ. They’ll all be out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. You two and Emily round them all up and I’ll collect Spencer from Hotch.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dave nods, he and James heading towards the kids. 

Alex smiles, getting her bag and making her way up to Aaron’s room. She has a key in case of emergencies, so she quietly lets herself in upon arriving. She chuckles softly when she sees Spencer laying next to a sleeping Aaron, the younger boy still awake and hugging him close. 

“Hi, baby. What are you doing?” Alex whispers, coming over to him. 

“Hotch has a tummy ache,” Spencer murmurs, looking up at her. “And his head feels hot.”

“Yeah?” Alex frowns, feeling Aaron’s forehead. 

Spencer nods, and Aaron stirs under her touch. She smiles gently when his eyes flutter open, and he subconsciously leans into her touch. Spencer holds onto Aaron’s arm, not wanting to let go. 

“Hey, bubba,” Alex murmurs, carding her hand through his hair. “You’re running yourself to the ground. When was the last time you got a good sleep or ate something healthy this week?”

Aaron shrugs, closing his eyes again and draping his arm over his face. “I have this test on Friday. I can’t fail it, Alex. All those practice problems need to get done.”

“You wanna know something amazing? It’s only Wednesday night. If you take care of yourself and get a good nights sleep, you might be ready to do some more tomorrow.” Alex walks over to his desk, taking the packet in her hands. “These are all right, Hotch, and you have half of them done already.”

“They’re right?” Aaron asks, looking over at her. 

“They are,” Alex nods, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Now that you know you’re doing it correctly, you’ll fly through these tomorrow. It’s gonna be just fine.”

Aaron sighs softly, letting himself relax a bit. “I don’t feel good,” he admits, looking a lot younger than he normally does. 

“I know, honey,” Alex whispers, rubbing his arm. “Spencer said your stomach is sick, what else hurts? Did you throw up?”

“Just that and my head, and no. Feels like I might though, and I know you don’t like puke. You should go,” Aaron mumbles wryly. 

“I’m not going anywhere until you’re asleep,” Alex promises. She glances at Spencer, who’s giving her wide, hopeful eyes. “And Spence too. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Thank you... I hate being sick,” Aaron whispers. “And thank you, Spence, for actually making me stop working and rest. You’re the best.”

Spencer beams, snuggling up with Aaron and tucking his head under his chin. “Can I sleep here tonight, Alex? Please?” He begs, holding onto Aaron protectively. “What if Hotch needs something in the middle of the night?”

Alex sighs, thinking about it. “Only if you go to sleep at a decent hour, we still have school tomorrow. And luckily, this is probably just stress, so Hotch shouldn’t be contagious. Let him rest though, don’t keep him up all night.”

“I promise I won’t,” Spencer murmurs. “I’m good at taking care of Hotch.”

“I’m sure you are, baby,” Alex smiles.

Spencer smiles proudly, settling down to let Hotch get some rest. Alex takes over his desk, deciding to start some homework while she can still keep an eye on the two. It’s not long before snoring is audible, more from Aaron than Spencer. However, the younger boy is fast asleep as well, his arms wrapped around Aaron’s waist. Alex smiles at them, standing up to give both boys a soft kiss on the forehead. She gets her things together, and quietly slips out, but not before tucking a blanket over her two baby brothers. She shuts the door behind her, and lets them get some rest.


End file.
